Coming Home
by Seren-chan
Summary: Based off of Helena’s DOA4 ending Ready to take down DOATEC with her as the ninjas destroy it, Helena takes these last moments and thinks once more about her mother. [ONESHOT] Spoilers Guaranteed


**Summary-(Based off of Helena's DOA4 ending) Ready to take down DOATEC with her as the ninjas destroy it, Helena takes these last moments and thinks once more about her mother. [ONESHOT Spoilers Guaranteed**

**Disclaimer- We all know that I do not own Dead or Alive, Tecmo and the like.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Coming Home: My Atonement**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Mother._

That word alone flashes through the blonde woman's mind as the flames continued to try and engulf all around it, several of the tritower's pillars crashing to the ground. The woman's hand clasped its slim fingers around the cool steel of the heart shaped pendant around her neck. She didn't have to open it to see what was inside. In it was picture of her mother, seeming to smile serenely back at her.

This woman's name was Helena Douglas, new found owner of DOATEC since the death of her father, Fame Douglas. And now, she was going to bring the tritower down with her, even as the ninjas of the Mugen Tenshin clan try to bring it down themselves.

She could see two of the ninja now: a tall brown male and a lithe lavender haired female, with whom she had an encounter with before as they combated against the on coming forces of the tritower. These forces were crushed by the two shinobi, their skill unmatched.

Helena made it to the elevator and gently pressed the button leading to the control room. She sighed. So much had happened in the past few hours: she now knew the identity of her mother's killer: Christie, her own bodyguard! The blue eyed woman clenched her fists at the thought. Her own bodyguard, hired by Donovan himself, killed her beloved mother, Maria…but the white haired assassin got hers in the end: Helena killed her, all the rightful vengeance she deserved were now given. But soon, it would all end.

She had finally reached the control room, filled with buttons, knobs, and a few flashing lights. She walked over to a particular button, round and silver, which prompted the building's self destruct. Helena slowly took out the small key and put it in the keyhole next to the self destruct button and turned it. She then gingerly pressed the button, a lone tear sliding down her cheek as a certain memory went through her mind…

_Helena sat in front of a large tree, some of its buds blossoming into pink and white flowers. She had gotten through the DOA2 tournament and had found who seemed to be her mother's killer, a lavender haired kunochi named Ayane. The ninja did not give a direct answer and soon fled after the match. Later, Helena found her accusations to be false. Sighing and slumping a little against the tree, right now, she felt helpless. Would she ever find her mother's killer? Glancing down at Maria's picture in the pendant she whispered, "Dear Mother…"_

'_How strange…'_ Helena thought as she stepped into the elevator leading to the top of the tower. '_I had been so unsure then…'_

Helena stepped outside of the elevator, all the destruction of the DOATEC tritower even more so set before as helicopters were being shot down and sections of some of the towers by the shinobi and their ninpo. The sounds of explosions rang harshly in her ears as dark smoke covered the night sky.

As she walked to the center of the roof, the flames acting as walls around her, it reminded Helena the day of Maria's death, running clearly through her mind…

_Helena was getting ready to sing in the opera performance held that afternoon in France. She was slightly nervous: she was still getting used to singing in front of so many people. Maria comforted her, saying, "You will do well my dear, for I have watched you sing."_

_Helena had cheered up then, so unaware that those words would be her mother's last._

_She had gotten out there then, adorned in a white dress with a large bow and veil-like sleeves, another white bow in her hair similar to her signature blue one. Maria was in a similar dress as she watched her daughter sing for the crowd, a smile on her face. She couldn't have been anymore proud, when-_

_BANG! _

_A gun shot was heard as Maria moved in front of her daughter, the bullet piercing her heart! The crowd was startled and began to hurry out of the theater as Helena looked to her mother, horror on her face with small drops of Maria's blood on her pale skin…_

Helena cringed at that painful memory that changed her life so drastically. With a soft sigh, Helena closed her eyes, stood tall and spread her arms, surrounded by the ring of fire. "I am coming home Mother, for this is my atonement," She whispered. "Sayonara."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note- Now I know those weren't her last words or how I wrote it wasn't exactly like her DOA4 ending, but I decided to give it my own little twist! This is my first fic, so opinions and comments are welcome!**


End file.
